The Flower
by RotaraAmber
Summary: Kagome, Kimichi dan Kumisaki akan bekerja mati-mati untuk membujuk Hotori untuk belajar persiapan ujian semester ini. Waduu apa Hotori mau belajar?
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**The Flower  
>Chapther 1<strong>

Character : Hyuuga Kimichi, Kumisaki Kinichi,  
>Hotori Sameda &amp; Higurashi Kagome<br>Rate : T / Teen  
>Genre : Romance &amp; Friends<br>Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary :**

_Kimichi adalah gadis yang bersekolah di Seika Gakuen. Dia mempunyai teman yang selalu mendengar cerita dan keluh disebut The perempuan yang tidak paham akan cinta suatu hari mengalami hal yang tidak terduga. Apa yang terjadi?_

**Story Begins **

Gadis itu berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna pirang. Gadis ini bernama Hyuuga Kimichi dia ini memiliki 2 teman baik yaitu Kumisaki Kinichi & Hotori Sameda. Mereka dijuluki "The Flower". Mereka sangat populer di sekolahnya, karena mereka sangat populer hampir setiap saat dan setiap hari ada pernyataan cinta terutama untuk Kimichi. Karena terlalu banyak pernyataan cinta mereka sampai muak dan mengeluarkan ketentuan bahwa tidak ada lagi pernyataan cinta kepada mereka.

**Suatu Hari di Taman**

"KIMICHI! Kamu lihat Hoto-chan tidak? Sejak tadi aku mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu!" tanya kumisaki.  
><strong><br>**"Tidak! Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya! Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kimichi dengan nada datar.

"Hari ini Hoto-chan dan aku ada tugas kelas tapi setiap aku mencarinya dia selalu tidak ada. HUHH kemana sih dia?" Keluh Kumisaki dengan nada kesal dan agak menyentak.

"Ya, kau tahu kan orang macam apa dia? Dia kan memang tidak dapat diketahui keberadaannya karena dia selalu melakukan eksperimen dengan bahan-bahan kimia yang berbahaya itu!" Balas Kimichi setengah tidak mendengarkan.

Ya mereka adalah tiga serangkai yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. mereka memiliki latar belakang yang sama tetapi sifat mereka berbeda. Kimichi anak yang sering dijuluki "Nona Kim" pintar dalam pelajaran maupun olah raga. Tetapi Kimichi sifatnya agak egois.

Kumisaki, dia ini suka sekali merawat berbagai macam tumbu-tumbuhan atau bisa dibilang dia adalah maniak tanaman. ( Kumisaki adalah gadis dengan rambut panjang lurus berwarna biru dongker yang merupakan gadis yang suka sekali menanam tanaman )**  
><strong>  
>Kemudian Hotori dia ini adalah maniak laboraturium. Dia suka sekali melakukan berbagai percobaan yang menyangkut berbagai larutan kimia berbahaya. ( Hotori Sameda adalah gadis dengam rambut sependek bahu berwarna biru dongker sama seperti Kumisaki. Dia ini suka sekali mencampuri berbagai bahan kimia sebagai bahan percobaannya. Maka dia suka kupanggil maniak laboraturium )<p>

**Di Kelas**

"KYAAAA! KIMICHI-SAMA, KUMISAKI-SAMA, HOTORI-SAMA!" teriak gadis-gadis yang pada itu berada di kelas. "HAAH….meskipun tentang cinta selesai tetapi kepopuleran dan bising para perempuan tetap saja ada membuat telingaku pengang! Sangat mengganggu!" keluh Hotori dengan wajah marah.

Memang, Hotori sangat benci dengan kepopulerannya karena ia tidak suka kegaduhan. Berbeda dengan Kumisaki dia sangat senang sengan kepopulerannya. Hal ini disebabkan karena Kumisaki sangat suka pujian. Jika sudah dipuji jiwanya melayang seperti orang bodoh.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas tiba-tiba "BRUUUK" terdengar suara orang jatuh dan ternyata Hotori pingsan.

Ya ini lah yang terjadi jika sekeliling Hotori terlalu gaduh ( apalagi dalam jangka waktu yang lama ).

Saat kami hendak membawanya ke UKS, ada seorang laki-laki yang mengangkat Hotori dan membawanya ke UKS lebih dulu. Orang itu ternyata adalah orang andalan di club sepak bola namanya Kaguyama Ikuto biasa dipanggil Kaguyama-kun.

**Normal POV**

Hotori tertidur pulas di UKS. Ia paling tidak bisa bertahan jika berhadapan dengan hal semacam ini. Maka dari itu ia selalu meminta bantuan Kimichi dan Kimisaki untuk masalah ini. Bahkan masalah pernyataan cinta tersebut dihilangkan karena Hotori tidak bisa berhadapan dengan laki-laki. Saat ia berbicara kepada laki-laki mukanya memerah karena tidak sanggup menghadapinya.

Lain kepada perempuan, Hotori sangat ramah jika berhadapan dengan perempuan. Ia senang berbicara dan beraktifitas dengan perempuan. Jika Hotori tersenyum Ia tampak seperti buka lily yang sedang mekar. Hal inilah yang memikat seluruh murid Seika Gakuen.

**Hotori POV**

"UGH…." Desus diriku saat hendak bangun. " Ah… ternyata kau sudah bangun apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki yang duduk di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. " Ya.. a…aku sudah ti…..tidak a….apa-apa? Di….di mana ini? Di….di mana Ki…..Kimichi dan Ku….Kumisaki?" tanya aku kepada laki-laki itu dengan nada gagap dan muka memerah .

"Kau sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Kimichi dan Kumisaki sedang berada di kelas. Tadi mereka yang akan membawa mu ke ruang kesehatan tetapi kupukir lebih baik aku membawamu ke sini!" jelas laki-laki itu.

"Oh begitu… ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya ku dengan perasaan mulai tenang.

"Namaku Kaguyama Ikuto kelas 3! Kamu pasti Hotori Sameda kan, idola sekolah ini?" laki-laki itu menjawab

"I…iya senang be…..bertemu denganmu!" balas ku setengah malu

Kemudian kami berkenalan dan sejak saat itu aku berteman dengan dia. Kupikir dengan berteman dengan dia yaitu teman cowok pertama ku akan mengurangi rasa takutku untuk bergaul dengan cowok. Tetapi anehnya walaupun aku sudah berudaha tetap saja tidak bisa, aku masih seperti biasa, tetapi jika bersama Kagayami-kun aku merasa nyaman dan tidak takut.

Karena merasa aneh aku pun bertanya kepada Kimichi tentang masalah ini.

"Kimichiiiiiiiii" teriakku sambil berlari menuju Kimichi.

"Ada apa? Kok lari-larian?" tanya Kimichi dengan nada bingung.

"Kimichi ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, ada yang tidak beres dengan ku. Aku merasa bingung kenapa saat bersama Kagayami-kun aku merasa nyaman tapi saat bersama cowok lain selain dia aku masih bersikap seperti biasa? Ada apa sih dengan ku?" tanyaku memohon.

"Aaah itu artinya musim semi datang kepada Hotori, yaaaa bisa dibilang kamu suka pada Kagayami-kun" balas Kimichi menerangkan.

HAAAAH ITUU TIDAK BENAR KAAAAAAN? Katakan pada ku kalau itu tidak benarrr!  
>PLEASE HELP MEEEE!<p>

**Ya sampai sinilah dulu ceritanya  
>maaf kalau tidak menarik maklum baru mulai<br>Tapi mohon dinikmati yaa  
>Sekian dulu sampai jumpa lagiii<br>:D**


	2. Chapter 2 Hotori Love

**The Flower**

**Summary :**

_AHHHH tidak mungkin kan ini cinta. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…. Bagaimana kalo ini benar? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hotori yang tidak pernah merasakan dan tidak peduli pada cinta kini malah terlibat masalah cinta yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! Sejak ia mengetahui bahwa cinta datang padanya, ia tidak berani berada di dekat Kaguyama-kun. Setiap ia bersama Kaguyama-kun ia bertindak seperti kebanyakan sikapnya pada lelaki yang lainnya. Kaguyama yang tidak tahu mengapa sikap Hotori seperti itu merasa bingung dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

Character : Kimichi, Kumisaki, Hotori & Kagome

Rate : T / Teen

Genre : Romance & Friends

Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

**KYAAA Chapter 2 update pasti cerita awalnya tidak menarik deh tapi kali ini kupastikan akan lebih menarik, kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi karena aku pemula dari fanfic ya ud ku katakan "Selamat Membaca"**

**Chapter 2**

**Hotori's Love**

**Hotori POV**

A…aduh, bagaimana ini, saat ini ada pelajaran Biologi dan perutku tiba-tiba sakit ah aku tahu ini pasti penyebabnya karena aku terlalu mikirin masalah cinta itu. Dasar Kimi-chan dan Kumi-chan kalian tahu kan apa arti kata yang kalian ucapkan kemaren. Gara-gara kalian aku tidak bisa mengikuti praktek biologi yang ku sukai.

"Hei apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Saat ku berbalik itu ternyata Kaguyama-kun yang hendak membantuku untuk berdiri. "I…..IYA AKU TI….TIDAK APA-A….APA!... SE…SELAMAT TINGGALLLLL!" kataku sambil berlari menjauhi Kagayami-kun.

Aduuuhhh apa yang kulakukan. Kenapa aku berlari? APA YANG KULAKUKAN?. Pasti Kaguyama-kun benci pada ku deh. Apa yang harus kulakukan?  
>Disaat ku sedang berlari aku melihat Kimi-chan dan Kumi-chan sedang berjalan. Aku langsung berlari menuju dekapan Kimi-chan dan menangis.<p>

"Hiks….hiks…..Ki…Kimi….-chan" tangisku tidak berhenti

"A…..ada apa Hotori-chan kok menangis?" tanya Kimi-chan dengan nada bingung.

"A…..aku ti….tidak bisa la….lagi bertemu de…..dengan Ka…..kaguyama….-kun" isak ku di dalam dekapan Kimi-chan.

"Eh? Emangnya ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Kimi-chan.

"Ti….tidak aku merasa kalau aku berada didekatnya diriku terasa aneh dadaku sakit, pikiran ku kacau. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya seperti biasa!" keluh ku kepada Kimi-chan.

"Kan sudah ku bilang itu artinya pertanda cinta. Kamu menyukai Kaguyama-kun. Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja cintamu itu?" jawab Kimi-chan kepada ku.

"I….itu ti….tidak mungkin mana bisa aku melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu?" bantahu dengan wajah kesal. Sambil berlari menjauhi Kimi-chan.

"Yare….yare….Hotori-chan tidak dapat jujur pada perasaannya sendiri!"

'Haaah, bagaimana ini kalau begini terus aku akan bener dibenci oleh Kagayami-kun' batin ku mengeluh sambil menghela napas

**Keesokan Harinya**

TUK

Tiba-tiba ada yang menjitakku dari belakang dan itu ternyata Kumisaki.

"Ku…..Kumisaki-san"

"Ada apa denganmu kok menghela napas"

"Tidak ada apa kok. Aku Cuma kepikiran akan sesuatu"

"Oh ya ud klo begitu tapi jangan paksakan dirimu ya nanti kamu pingsan lagi kamu kan lemah"

Balas Kumisaki-san sambil meninggalkan Ku

Sejak saat itu aku lebih sering melamun dan berbicara sendiri, aku terus kepikiran tentang Kaguyama-kun dan perasaaku padanya. Tentu saja Kimichi dan Kumisaki sangat kawatir akan ku. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku sudah melarang mereka untuk membahas masalah ini dan berbicara padaku karena aku sedang mengalami masalah sulit.

Pikiran ku sangat kacau dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa tetapi sepertinya semakin aku kepikiran tentang dia, semakin tidak dapat aku mengontrol diriku akan perasaaku akan dia.'Sulit untuk melupakannya, mengapa aku harus merasakan hal ini katakan Kaguyama-kun! KENAPA? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada mu? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kumohon

**Keesokan harinya  
>Hotori POV<strong>

"Hotori apa kau tidak apa-apa seperinya kau sakit!" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk disebelah ku

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Cuma kepikiran tentang sesuatu"

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru namanya Higurashi Kagome, ya sekarang kau boleh masuk'' pintah guruku sambil menyuruh gadis itu masuk.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Higurashi Kagome saya pindahan dari sekolah Hokaogo Sakura, saya masih belum mengenal tentang sekolah ini jadi mohon bantuannya" kata gadis itu dengan nada lembut.

"WOOOOOOOOOO cantik sekali dia, imut, jadi pengen langsung kenalan deh'' teriak teman-teman sekelasku setelah melihat gadis tersebut.

**End Hotori POV**

Gadis itu benama Kagome ia berambut panjang hitam pekat berwajah bulat dan manis. Ia betubuh tinggi dan ramping. Setelah kedatangannya seluruh sekolah gaduh dan membicarakan tentang gadis misterius ini dalam sekejap ia menjadi populer di kalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan. Di lain sisi Kimichi, Hotori dan Kumisaki merasakan hal yang aneh keluar dari dalam dirinya. Aura sangat aneh seperti aura membunuh. Tetapi mereka bingung dari sikap dan tindakannya tidak ada satupun yang mencurigakan.

"Eh kenapa setiap ada disekatnya aku selalu merasa ada yang mengincarku! Seperti ingin membunuhku, kalian merasakan hal yang sama kan?" tanya Kimichi kepada kedua temannya.

"Ia aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi dilihat dari sisi manapun ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan hal-hal yang membuat ku mencurigakan" balas Hotori sambil menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa kita langsung saja tanya kepadanya?" balas Kumisaki sambil berdiri semangat.

"Kalian sedang apa sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai lo" kata seseorang dari belakang dan ternyata itu adalah si anak baru Higurashi Kagome ia sedang bertanya kepada mereka bertiga dengan wajah seperti biasa wajah yang imut sambil tersenyum.

"Ah kami hanya sedang berbicara saja kok, ya kamu tidak usah khawatir sebentar lagi kami akan menuju kekelas" balas Kumisaki pada Kagome.

"Oke baiklah. Oh ya kalau tidak salah kalian adalah serangkaian yang disebut sebagai 'The Flower' kan kelompok UNIK itu kan?"

"Hah? UNIK? Apa maksudmu"

"Tidak..hanya menebak kok maksudku populer itu loo!" kata kagome agak nyindir.

"Tidak kok kami hanya kelompok biasa bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kamu yang saat masuk sudah populer seperti daging yang diinginkan oleh semua orang" balas Kimichi datar.

Saat Hotori hendak bicara tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk kelas telas berbunyi mereka langsung terburu-buru untuk memasuki kelas. Saat sampai dikelas semuanya langsung gaduh saaat Kagome kembali. Hal ini menyulitkan Hotori. Saat Kimichi melihat Hotori yang hendak jatuh pingsan Kimichi langsung berteriak untuk menenangkan seluruh kelas. Hotori yang yang hendak pingsan kembali seperti biasa tetapi ia tetap jatuh karena fisiknya masih lemah.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kimichi menolong Hotori yang sudah jatuh pingsan tidak berdaya seperti itu. Seperti biasa Kaguyama-kun membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dan menidurkannya di sana. Karena tidak ingin menggangunya Kaguyama-kun langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hotori bangun ia melihat sekelilingnya dan berguman "Aku ada dimana?"

"Ah ternyata kau sudah bangun kau ada di ruang kesehatan, tadi ada teman mu yang membawamu kesini." Kata seorang docter yang ada disana saat itu.

"Teman? Siapa yang membawa ku kesini?" tanya Hotori penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kaguyama Ikuto teman sekelasmu"

"Kaguyama-kun yang membawaku kesini? AH apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eh? Umm kurasa tidak, setelah membawa mu kesini dia langsung pergi, aku berkata padanya untuk menyampaikan pada gurumu bahwa kau akan beristrirahat sampai kondisimu sehat lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

'Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pasti dia sudah benci padaku deh, karna kelakuanku padanya selama ini. Padahal ia sudah begitu baik padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan ya untuk membalasnya?' guman Hotori dalam hati dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa sepertinya kondisimu memang buruk ya lebih ba-, heiii jangan kemana-mana kau sedang sakit"

Saat dokter itu akan berbicara Hotori sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Ia berlari dan terus berlari ia pergi menuju ke lapangan sepak bola dan disana ia melihat Kaguyama sedang bersama dengan Kagome sepertinya mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Dadanya terasa sakit..sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari biasanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan langsung meneriakkan nama Kaguyama sekeras-kerasnya sampai terdengar oleh seluruh sekolah.

Semua yang mendengar suara teriakkan itu langsung kaget terutama Kaguyama ia langsung berlari menuju Hotori dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tetapi Hotori tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Kagome pun ikut berlari dan menanyakan hal apa yang terjadi. Tetapi tetap saja Hotori berdiri mematung tidak berbicara. Saat Kaguyama hendak berbicara ia melihat wajah Hotori yang sedang menagis.

"He…..hei ada apa dengan mu?" tanya kaguyama setengah takut.

Ia tetap tidak berbicara

"Hotori-chan kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau sakit? Kalau sakit lebih baik kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan yuk" ajak Kagome samil menarik tangan Hotori.

Tetapi Hotori melepaskan tangannya dan tidak berbicara. Kaguyama merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, ia menarik tangan Hotori menuju taman belakang sekolah. Beberapa menit hening, Hotori mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakit…..sakit rasanya hati ini melihat dirimu bersamanya. Kenapa harus Kaguyama-kun, kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kumohon jawablah aku!'' tanyaku sambil terisak.

"Eh? A…ada apa denganmu kamu baik-baik sajakah?"

"KENAPA HARUS KAGUYAMA-KUN YANG MASUK KEHATIKU? Pa….padahal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik cinta kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Kaguyama-kun? Kenapa?"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku sama sekali ti-"

Hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Tiba-tiba Hotori memeluknya dan berkata "Aku mencintaimu"

Hening sejenak tidak ada yang bergerak maupun berbicara, Hotori melanjutkan kata-katanya "Saat aku berada disamping Kaguyama-kun aku marasa nyaman, jika bersama Kaguyama-kun aku tidak memerlukan hal yang lain, aku sangat ingin bersama dengan Kaguyama-kun, apakah aku yang kikuk ini memiliki kesempatan untuk menaruh hatiku di hati Kaguyama-kun? Apakah aku bisa?"

Tentu saat mendengar kata-kata Hotori Kaguyama shock, ia tidak tahu harus bekata apa? Sebab Hotori yang pemalu kini menyatakan cinta padanya. Untuk sesaat Hotori melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pergi. Tiba-tiba Kaguyama kini memeluknya erat, muka Hotori memerah seperti tomat, ia berusaha mengendalikan perasaanya tetapi ia tidak bisa. Semakin lama pelukkannya semakin erat Hotori jadi sulit bernapas.

"Ka…..kaguyama-k…kun a…..aku tidak b….bisa ber…na….pas"

Ia kaget dan hendak langsung melepaskan pelukan yang kencang itu. Ia berkata "Apakah aku pantas untuk mu Hotori?"

"A….apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"Aku juga sangat suka Hotori, bersama Hotori sangat menyenangkan, aku sangat bahagia dapat bersama dengan Hotori, tetapi…perasaan suka ini bukan rasa suka dari hal yang kau maksud melainkan rasa sukaku pada Hotori sebagai sahabat. Setelah kejadian ini kita lebih baik tidak usah bertemu lagi."

"Ke…..kenapa?"

"Karena aku-"

Belum selesai bicara Kaguyama langsung lari tanpa menoleh kepada Hotori. Hotori mematung ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah kata-kata yang ia dengar dari mulut orang yang disukainya 'Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Hotori'

Hotori terus memandangin punggung Kaguyama sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Sesaat setelah itu Hotori menangis tidak berhenti sepanjang hari. Kagome yang menyaksikan kejadian itu juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat temannya ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya dan pergi begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan temannya yang sedang bersedih di tama sekolah itu.

Hotori tiada berhentinya menangis, pertama kali menyatakan cinta, pertama dan terakhir kalinya ditolak. Betapa sedih hatinya mendengar kata-kata pedas dari mulut orang itu dan saat Kagome hendak membawanya ke ruang kesehatan untuk beristrirahat Hotori berkata sesuatu,

"Kagome setelah menangis seharian sepertinya aku menyadari sesuatu, setelah kejadian ini aku akan melupakan Kaguyama-kun dan tidak akan merasakan cinta lagi"

…**To be continued….  
><strong> 

Yap sampai disini dulu ceritanya

Maaf kalau tertalu gaje. Aku memang pemula maaf kalu ceritanya jelek

Kirim riview ya kasih saran biar bisa buat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi

PISS AND GOOD BYE


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Day

**The Flower**

**Summary :**

Hotori melupakan cintanya, sekarang Kagome mendapat masalah yaitu terlibat dengan pemberontak disekolah yang bernama Inuyasha! Hidup Kagome berubah drastis setelah bertemu dengan Inuyasha. Dibalik semua itu kedua gadis ini mengalami hal paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

Character : Hotori, Kagome & Inuyasha

Rate : T / Teen

Genre : Romance & Friends

Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

**Yap Chapter 3 update. Kali ini Kagome mendapat masalah besar.  
>Wah Ichi-chan yang buat aja sampe kegajean. Ya sudah deh selamat menikmati ceritanya.<br>Tapi sebelum itu Ichi mau nyampaiin sesuatu sama pembaca nih  
>Ichi-chan kan masih pemula jadi kalau ceritanya belum memenuhi ketentuan mohon diwajarkan saja ya<br>soalnya Ichi juga belum ngerti cara nulis cerita bagus dan menarik  
>atau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maaf ya. Ya sudah selamat membaca.<br>Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Day  
><strong> 

Hari yang cerah untuk berolah raga nih. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Ya perkenalkan nama ku Higurashi Kagome gadis yang baru selama 1 bulan masuk ke Seika Gakuen. Sejak kejadian ditolaknya Hotori-chan oleh Kagayami-kun aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum atau khawatir dengan wajah imutnya itu. Padahal dia berencana untuk melupakan Kagayami-kun, tetapi kurasa jika dia mau berusaha lagi pasti ia akan memiliki kesempatan. Aku merasa kasihan padanya tetapi apa boleh buat aku tidak bias berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Ka…..Go…Me…." teriak seseorang dari belakang ku dan ternyata itu Hotori-chan."Ada apa kok melamun? Sedang memikirkan apa?" jawab Hotori-chan dengan nada lembut dan wajah ceria.

"Lo? Hotori-chan tumben ceria biasanya melamun seperti hantu? Sedang bahagia ya?"

"Ya aku hari ini senang sekali karena akan ada praktek membelah katak untuk pembelajaran pembedahan. Kyaaa aku sudah menunggu-nunggu hai ini!" katanya riang.

"Mem….membelah ka…..katak? yang kudengar hari ini hanya belajar dasar-dasarnya saja!" jawabku dengan wajah sedikit geli dan ketakutan.

"Yap dan kurasa hari ini ada perubahan. Aku sangat senang saat mendengar ini!"

Yah meskipun dia telah melupakan Kaguyama-kun kurasa yang lebih penting dia masih ceria tidak seperti dulu hanya melamun kerjaanya!

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas Kimichi-chan dan Kumisaki-san pasti sudah menunggu kita" kataku sambil menarik tangan Hotori-chan.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Hah…..tadi itu sangat menakutkan. Aku sangat bingung kenapa dia bisa sangat senang dengan hal itu? Membelas ka- BWUEK? Ternyata saat aku bertanya pada Kimichi-chan ternyata dia maniak lab. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya gadis imut seperti dia bisa saja dengan mudahnya melakukan pembedahan tanpa rasa takut dan paling kutakutkan adalah saat semua anggota badannya. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, memikirkannya saja membuatku mau muntah dan merasa menjadi tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Hotori-chan untuk sementara.

DUK

Tiba-tiba ada yang menjitakku dari belakang, dan ternyata tidak ada apa-apa disana. Hah mungkin hanya pemikiranku saja

DUK

Terasa lagi perasaan yang sama tetapi dibelakangku sama sekali tidak ada orang. A…ada apa ini kok tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak? Saat aku hendak berbalik tiba-tiba ada wajah yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan ku aku langsung menjerik ketakutan dan berari secepatnya. Tetapi tanganku ditarik sehingga ada terjatuh. Aku sangat ketakutan, karena sangat takut aku pun terus memejamkan mataku. Saat aku memejamkan mataku aku marasa ada yang memelukku, dan ternyata dia adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut perak sedang memelukku.

Saat aku melihat wajahnya, waah imut sekali seperti "Donggy". Aku melihat sesuatu yang dalam dirinya. Di kepalanya ada telinga yang mirip seperti anjing. Saat aku hendak menyentuhnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil jarak denganku. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan seperti tatapan ingin membunuh. Pada saat yang sama aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Untuk sesaat dia berbicara,

"Hei apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab lelaki itu dengan tampang dan nada datar.

"I….iya aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih!" jawabku agak takut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, soalnya tadi tampang mu seperti sedang dikejar oleh hantu. Makanya aku berusaha untuk menenangkan mu, tetapi kau malah mau hampir menagis. Padahal aku hanya mau mengerjaimu saja. Tetapi malah berakhir seperti ini. Kau ini merepotkan banget tahu!" kata lelaki itu yang sepertinya menyindirku.

"A….APA KATAMU? Itu semua juga salahmu kan? Siapa suruh kau mengagetkanku seperti itu aku ini ketakutan hampir setengah mati tahu!"

"Salahmu sendiri! Dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui tidak ada yang sampai berakhir seperti mu tahu! HAH…menguras waktuku saja kau! Ya sudah aku pergi, susah berurusan dengan orang sepertimu!" balas orang itu sambil meninggalkanku.

"HEEEII! Tunggu dulu jangan tinggalkan aku, sendiri kau BODOH!"

**Keesokan Harinya  
>Pukul 07.00 Pagi<strong>

Saat itu kupikir akan berlangsung baik tetapi,cowok itu…bener-bener deh memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku marah. Tapi siapa ya laki-laki itu? Sepertinya dia siswa kelas 3. Tetapi kenapa dia ada di daerah murid kelas 2 ya?  
>Aku terus kepikiran akan lelaki itu dan tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang<p>

BRUUK!

"Awwwww, Hei apa-apaan kau kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" bentak orang itu sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

"A…..ma…..maaf aku tidak sengaja, a-" saat aku hendak meminta maaf, ternyata orang kutabrak adalah orang yang kemaren menakutiku di lorong sekolah."Apaan kau..kau juga salah kan? Kau juga tidak melihat kenapa yang salah cuma aku?"

"Ah kau lagi, kau….terus saja menyusahkanmu, dasar neek tua?"

A…..pa? dia mengataiku nenek tua? Dasar orang ini kuhajar dia.

"Siapa yang bilang nenek tua, kau itu yang…."aku berfikir sejenak memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan padanya. "Oh ya dasar DONGGY!"

"Apa? Jangan mengataiku donggy nenek aku bukan donggy!"

"Kau juga aku bukan nenek, makanya jangan mengataiku nenek"

"Sudah lah berbicara padamu tidak ada gunanya. Sana jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi dasar nenek tua!"

"He? Apa-apaan kau, hei tunggu dulu!"

Kemana dia baru pergi sudah menghilang. Awas saja nanti kalau ketemu lagi akan kuberi pelajaran.

"Heeeeiiii! Kagome sedang melamunin apa? Sampai kupanggil dari tadi tidak dengar!" kata Hotori-chan yang sedang mencari ku.

"A….aku tidak melamunin apa-apa kok! Jangan khawatir. Oh ya kenapa kau mencari ku ada sesuatu!"

"Oh begitu. Begini….aku-"

"Aku?"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menyatakan cintaku lagi pada Kaguyama-kun"

He? HEEEEEEEEEE?

"A…..apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah kau berkata akan melupakannya? Kenapa jadi berubah lagi?"

"Aku Cuma ingin meluruskan cintaku ini. Karena setiap saat aku merasa bahwa ada yang menganjal di hatiku jadi kupikir, …. Apa kunyatakan saja cintaku sekali lagi. Aku minta bantuanmu ya? Aku takut Kaguyama-kun tidak mau bertemu deangan ku lagi!"

Ada apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba Hotori-chan berubah pikiran? Ya tidak apa-apa deh, memang seharusnya dia menyerah. Padahal yang aku tahu Kaguyama-kun menyukai Hotori-chan dari sisi manapun tetapi ia tidak dapat menyatakannya secara langsung karena ia malu-malu. Ya memang beginilah sifat laki-laki. Kaguyama-kun melarikan diri karena tidak dapat menghadapi masalah ini. Lucunya…apa yang terjadi ya jika mereka pacaran?

**Istrirahat**

"KA…GO…..ME…..!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku.

"Ada apa lagi Hotori-chan?"

"Begini kupikir apa tidak sekarang saja ya kunyatakan cintaku?"

"Hah? Sekarang ya kupikir tidak apa-apa sih! Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja sekarang sebelum Kaguyama-kun sudah dimiliki orang lain?"

"A….aku tidak berani tapi kalau Kagome menemaniku mu….mungkin akan berjalan lancar!"

"Lancar apanya yang ada namanya aku menjadi reporter tahu! Nanti aku sebarin kalau Hotori Sameda dari kelas 2 menyatakan cinta kepada Kaguyama Ikuto yang merupakan andalan dari club sepak bola! Mau? Kalau begitu nanti jadi bahan gossip dan kau sepertinya tidak bisa berbuat apa!"

"Jahat iiih, tapi kumohon bantulah aku, sekaliiii aja kali ini saja kuminta bantuan Kagome! Kumohon!"

"Baiklah….tapi ini yang terakhirya! Setelah ini kalo masalah pribadimu aku tidak akan bantu lagi, janji?"

"Janji"

Kemudian aku dan Hotori-chan membuat janji kelingking. Memang kadang-kadang berteman dengan seseorang seperti dia suka bikin susah tapi bersama Hotori-chan membuatku merasa sangat senang, sampai dimana saat aku bertemu dengan Donggy sialan itu.

TENG….TENG

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir aku dan Hotori-chan segera kembali menuju kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Hari itu sama seperti biasa pelajaran masih saja membosankan. Sampai bernunyilah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Saatnya bagi Hotori-chan untuk menyiapkan mentalnya. Tapi saat aku hendak mengajaknya aku melihat di sana tidak ada Hotori-chan. "Kemana perginya" ku melihat sekelilingku aku baru melihat Hotori-chan sedang berjalan melewati pintu kelas. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hotori-chan! Dari mana saja kamu? Katanya mau menyatakan cinta?"

"…"

Yang kudapati hanyalah gumanan kediaman. Tampaknya ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Emm Hotori-chan, kau kenapa?"

"Kagome…."

"Iya?"

"Aku mangalami masalah!" jawabnya sambil setengah teriak.

"Masalah apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tadi aku menyatakan cintaku pada Kaguyama-kun!"

"Eh? Bukankah kamu tadi megatakan ingin aku menemaniku?"

"Ya sih tapi kupikir lebih baik aku melakukannya sendiri!"

"Terus apa jawabanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Menjawab 'Hotori maaf kelakuanku yang lalu, waktu itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Sebab itu yang pertama kalinya untukku! Jadi maukah kamu memberiku waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini?' begitu katanya!"

"Lantas aku katakan iya tapi…..aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia katakan kepadaku. Aku takut dia akan menolakku lagi. Bagaimana kalau dia menolaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Saat ini yang kulihat hanyalah wajah khawatirnya itu. Ya aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang ia terima tapi aku yakin apapun yang dikatakan Kaguyama-kun pasti adalah sesuatu yang akan menguatkan Hotori-chan.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Haaah. Capek sekali aku benar-benar apes kemaren. Setelah mendengarkan keluh kesah Hotori-chan sampai kepalaku pusing ditambah lagi aku harus mengajari Shouta dan yang paling menyusahkan aku harus membantu kakek. Apa lagi ya yang akan terjadi pada diriku hari ini?

BRUUUUK

"Awwwww!" jeritku kesakitan.

"Heei cepat kau ambil note book itu cepat sebelum-"

PRAAAAK

DOEEENG

"Hei cepat kau ambil itu…cepat sebelum jatuh!...Akh….apa yang kau lakukan seharusnya kau ambil note book ku itu!"

Setelah meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalaku aku menerima terguran dari orang yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuyasha si Donggy menyebalkan.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa menjatukan note bookmu itu. Kan bukan salahku jika itu jatuh!" balasku tidak peduli.

"Hah pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab! Kutunggu gantinya besok pagi" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi padaku. Dia berbicara seakan-akan dia adalah majikanku.

"Hei tunggu emangnya apa salahku? Kan kau yang menjatuhkannya pokoknya aku tidak mau ganti. TITIK!" balasku membentak.

"Terserah apa katamu pokoknya kau harus ganti!" ia tambah tidak mempeduliakan ku yang kulihat hanyalah punggunya yang lama-kelamaan makin menjauhkanku. Huh apa-apaan dia, padahal dia yang menjatuhkannya kenapa malah menyalahkanku. Pokoknya aku tidak bertanggung jawab apa-apa. Aku akan menghiraukan hal ini saja. Siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan Donggy jelek itu!

**Keesokan harinya  
>Di kelas<strong>

Dasar memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku jengkel. Mau berbuat apa lagi, dia yang salah malah aku yang disalahkan lebih baik aku tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengannya nanti kehidupanku akan tambah kacau jika berurusan dengannya lagi.

"Ada apa Kagome-chan kok dari tadi menggerutu terus? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya? Oh jangan-jangan kamu memikirkan laki-laki yang menghampiri kamu kemaren ya?" Tanya Hotori-chan kepadaku

"A…apa maksudmu? Aku, memikirkan dia OGAH, orang menyebalkan seperti itu dipikirkan? Mendingan aku mikirin monyet kali!" jawab ku bertahan.

"Sudah, lebih baik kamu jangan ganggu dia Hoto-chan, Hmmm tanda-tanda ini, wajah ini, aaah kamu tidak bisa mengelabui aku Kagome-chan kamu ini pasti jatuh cinta! Aku tahu sekali ciri-ciri seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta. Perilaku dan wajah seorang gadis menyatakan perasaan gadis itu sendiri, dan sikapmu sekarang ini menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta" Balas Kimichi-san menyelak.

"I…itu tidak mungkin aku suka pada Donggy bodoh itu? Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku suka pada dia si bodoh I-"

TUK

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku seseorang telah memukul kepalaku dan ternyata dia adalah si donggy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku datang kesini untuk mengambil ganti dari notebook ku yang rusak karena kau!"

"Hah? Kan sudah kubilang itu bukan salahku! Jangan main tuduh dong!"

"Kau salah dan itu benar kau tidak bisa mengelak. Kebenaran ya kebenaran! Cepat mana gantinya?"

"Huh tidak mau aku tidak salah! Bye bye aku mau kekantin!" kataku padanya sambil pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku dia menahan tanganku dan menyeretku.

"Hei mau apa kau! Lepaskan aku! Kimichi-san….Hotori-chan, tolong bantu akuu!"

"Selamat bersenang-senang Kagomee!" bukannya menolong malah menyemangati donggy ini untuk membawaku pergi teman macam apa kalian?

Kemudian dia terus menyeretku semakin jauh aku dari kelas, keluar gedung sekolah, dan akhirnya dia memberhentikan langkahnya di sebuah taman yang kebetulan saat itu bunga sakura sedang bermekaran.

"Hei apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? Hei jawab aku!" pintaku padanya "Kalau tidak ada urusan apa-apa aku akan kembali!"

Saat aku akan pergi dia memegang tanganku lagi membuat ku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang kulihat adalah mata donggy itu yang sedang memelas tetapi dia tidak memperlihatkannya padaku. Beberapa saat setelah dia memegang tanganku kemudian dia melepaskan genggamannya dan mentapku halus. Tidak pernah kulihat pandangan ini. Selama ini yang ia tunjukkan padaku hanyalah pandangan sinis dan perlakuan menjengkelkannya itu. Tampaknya ini adalah sisi lain darinya yang menurutku lucu dan manis.

"Kagome!" katanya sampai membuatku kaget!

"I…iya a..ada apa?" kataku sambil setengah ketakutan. DEG DEG, lo ada apa ini kenapa sesaat jantungku bertetak cukup cepat jangan-jangan, Hah 'kau tahu Kagome, wajah dan tingkah laku seorang gadis mencerminkan perasaan mereka sendiri' tidak mungkin jangan katakan bahwa Kata-kata Kimichi-san benar. Tapi tidak mungkin kan aku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Ini hanya kukatakan kali ini saja jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik! Selama ini aku selalu sendiri, tidak ada yang mau bermain atau bersama denganku tapi bersama Kagome kadang-kadang menyenangkan makanya aku selalu menggangu dan menggodamu jadi-"

Kyaaa apa yang terjadi jangan bilang kalau ini pernyataan cinta?

"Jadi…..maukah kamu jadi temanku?"

Hah? Apa yan ia katakan? Jadi temanku, tu..tunggu dulu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang kulihat darinya hanyalah wajah datarnya yang memintaku untuk jadi temannya sebenarnya dia itu apa sih?

…**To be continued….  
><strong> 

Wah parah banget ya. Pasti jelek deh

Tolong review nya yaa


	4. Chapter 4 Kimichi's Secret

**The Flower**

**Summary :**

Kimichi bertemu dengan seseorang di taman dekat sekolah. Mereka bertemu setiap hari bahkan setiap istirahat dan pulang sekolah mereka selalu bertemu. Siapa ya..apakah dia pacarnya? Padahal Kimichi sangat membenci laki-laki!"

Character : Kimichi, Kagome, Hotori dan Kumisaki.

Rate : T / Teen

Genre : Romance & Friends

Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 4-Side Story**

**Kimichi's Secret  
><strong> 

Pagi itu hari yang cerah bagi teman kita ini untuk menikmati segarnya pagi, seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang tertidur lelap dengan kigauannya yang membingungkan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan saatnya bagi putri kecil ini untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ugh… Fuaah!" gadis itu telah bangun dan siap menjalani hari-harinya. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih berada di atas kasurnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meyiram tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

"Paling enak di pagi dingin ini adalah berendam air hangat!" gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Kimichi. Murid terpintar di sekolah Seika Gakuen. Gadis ini terkenal dengan sikapnya yang anggun dan tanpa cela. Tapi sebaik apapun dia, pasti memiliki sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Kimichi juga termasuk perempuan yang membenci laki-laki.

CREEK

"Iterekimasu!" sapa Kimichi pada Ibunya hendak pergi ke sekolah.

"Iterasai!"

Pagi itu terasa damai, jalanan cukup sepi. Hanya ada seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuntutinya sejak tadi. Entah fansnya, entah seseorang yang dendam padanya, namun intinya sejak tadi ia terus mengituti Kimichi.

"_Cek..cek 1.2.3 di sini regu 1!"_

"_Cek..cek di sini regu 2!"_

"_Regu 3 di sini. Sasaran terlihat Hyuuga Kimichi telah keluar dari rumahnya sedang berjalan sendirian!"_

"_Bagus..awasi dia terus. Sekarang juga cari kelemahan nona Kim!"_

Tampaknya ada 3 orang yang tengah dari tadi membututinya. Mereka bertiga terus mengikutinya, awal-awal jalan yang dituju Kimichi adalah menuju stasiun, setelah itu meliwati taman. Anehnya ia tidak pergi ke sekolah melainkan pergi ke sebuah taman.

Ia duduk di bangku dekat sungai. Tampaknya ia menunggu seseorang! 1 menit.. 2 menit dan akhirnya 5 menit berlalu datanglah seorang laki-laki menggunakan jas berwarna hitam. Tampaknya dia adalah seorang karyawan kantoran.

"_Sasaran menemui seorang laki-laki mencurigakan! Siapa dia?" _

"_Aku juga tidak tahu.. Siapa dia? Jangan-jangan.."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Pacarnya?"_

"_Pacar? Tidak mungkin kan bukankah dia sangat membenci laki-laki?"_

"_Kadang-kadang meskipun dia begitu…bisa saja sebenarnya dia punya pacar tersembunyi!"_

"_Bernahkan? Ini pantas di selidiki!"_

Kimichi tampak akrab dengan laki-laki itu. Cukup lama mereka bercakap-cakap. Setelah 15 menit berlalu Kimichi dan laki-laki itu berpisah. Laki-laki itu mengantar Kimichi dengan mobilnya. Apa benar dia adalah pacarnya?

~Skip Time~

Pukul 7 Kimichi sudah sampai di sekolah di antar oleh laki-laki misterius itu. Ketiga orang yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka terus membuntuti Kimichi. Tapi saat ia sampai ke kelas mereka bertiga menghilang.

"Ohayou Kimichi!" sapa Kagome.

"Ohayou Kagome-chan!" balas Kimichi.

"Tadi pagi kau bertemu dengam siap..hmf!" kata-katanya tertahan karena seseorang menahannya dari belakang.

"Bertemu?" Tanya Kimichi tak mengerti.

"Kagome!… Maksudnya tadi pagi kami melihatmu di lampu merah. Kami hendak menemuimu tapi kau sudah naik kereta duluan!" jelasnya agak Kumisaki takut.

"Oh..kenapa tidak telepon aku saja. Aku bisa kok menunggu kalian. Apa besok mau berangkat bareng?" Tanya Kimichi agak semangat.

"A.. Ah tidak usah.. Besok aku ada kegiatan klub jadi harus berangkat lebih pagi!" balas Kumisaki.

"Aku juga!" Kagome gugup.

"Oh.. Ya sudah kalau begitu.. Berarti lain kali?" Tanya Kimichi dengan nada berharap.

"Ya..mungkin!" tumpuk Kumisaki.

"Baiklah!"

Pukul 7.30 bel tanda masuk sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Saat itu adalah saat pelajaran Kimia. Sang guru menjelaskan bab yang dipelajari saat itu.

Istirahat tiba, Kagome dan Hotori membawa makan siangnya menuju taman belakang.

"Kagome-san… Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hotori cemas.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bagaimana'?" balas Kagome tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa menemukannya saat waktu yang ditetapkan tamatlah riwayat kita!" kata Hotori ketakutan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir yang penting lakukan saja dulu apa yang bisa kita lakukan!" balas Kagome berlaga bagaikan bos.

"Seharusnya kau khawatir. Karna kau tadi hampir saja membongkar semuanya!" kata Kumisaki tiba-tiba datang dengan tatapan menyeramkan *deathglare*.

"Eh… Go.. Gomennasai" kata Kagome sangking ketakutan.

"Jadi gimana ini Kumisaki-san? Apa kita hentikan saja?" Tanya Hotori gugup.

Kumisaki sempat berfikir sejenak. "Kita lanjutkan saja"

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Kagome, Hotori dan Kumisaki segera kembali ke kelas mereka. Di ambang pintu mereka melihat ada seorang lelaki berjubah hitam berdiri di sana. Di lihat lelaki itu sedang menyerahkan kotak _bento _kepada seorang gadis.

Mereka berjalan lebih dekat. Mereka tersentak.

"O.. Oi laki-laki itu bukankah…" Kagome berbisik pada Kumisaki.

"Dan perempuan itu adalah…" sambung Hotori.

Kumisaki melanjutkan masing-masing dari kata mereka "Lelaki yang tadi pagi dan Kimichi"

Mereka melongo melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Saat lelaki itu memberikan _bento _kepada Kimichi, wajahnya berseri-seri. Pertanda apakah itu?

Kemudian setelah memberikan _bento_ kepada Kimichi laki-laki itu langsung pergi. Kimichi sempat memperhatikannya hilang dalam keributan lorong baru kembali ke kelasnya.

~Skip Time~

"_Target terlihat"_

"_Di sini juga"_

"_Bagus.. Sekarang terus ikuti dia"_

Tentu saja kita bisa tahu. Mereka adalah orang yang mengintai Kimichi tadi pagi. Dan seharusnya kalian tahu siapa orangnya. Mereka tetap mengikuti Kimichi, kemanapun dia pergi, apa yang dilakukannya, apa yang dia santap siang itu, Mereka mengamatinya dari kejauhan dengan cermat.

Sampai suatu saat mereka tertangkap basah oleh seseorang.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya orang itu dengan nada dingin.

"Hiiii" sekujur tubuh mereka tiba-tiba terasa seperti tersambar petir.

Tubuh mereka menggigil. Tidak berani untuk melihat kebelakang. Sampai Kagome memutuskan untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. Orang yang tak diduga menghampiri mereka.

"Naraku sensei" kaget mereka.

"Kenapa sensei bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kagome.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan?" Hotori menambah lagi.

"Stop," celanya "satu-satu dulu pertanyaannya"

Ketiga orang itu menatap Naraku dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Karena tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh maka ia pun menjelaskan alasan dia berada di sana dan hal lainnya.

"Jadi begitu" kata Kagome kecewa.

"Ada apa dengan nadamu?" Naraku merasa aneh.

"_Nandemonai"_ lanjut Kagome.

"Jadi," giliran Kumisaki berbicara "apakah sensei akan membantu kami?"

Naraku sempat berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagus" kata Kumiskai riang "Kita mulai rencana kita"

Kumisaki berbisik kepada mereka tentang rencananya. Setelah selesai semua mengangguk.

"Rencana ini akan dimulai besok. Semua sudah tahu target masing-masing kan" semua mengangguk termasuk Naraku "Kalau begitu selamat beraksi"

~Skip Time~

**Kimichi POV**

Miroku sangat mengesankan. Aktingnya sangat hebat. Kalau saja aku bisa membantunya lebih.. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku terkulai dalam lamunanku sendiri. Sambil tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang, aku berfikir ada yang aneh dengan ketiga temanku selama beberapa hari ini.

Tampaknya mereka menghindariku. Apa yang kulakukan sampai mereka bertindak seperti itu ya?

Aaah memikirkannya membuatku pusing. Dan kurasa ada yang menguntitku sepanjang hari Senin kemarin. Aaah aku merasa seperti artis yang sedang popular kemudian menghilang dan di kuntit oleh wartawan. #lebay.

Dari pada melamun yang tidak tidak lebih baik jika aku berendam saja deh.

Aku melepas piama kotak-kotakku. Kemudian terjun ke air hangat di dalam bath up di kamar mandiku.

Sambil menebarkan wangi parfum _Helensed_ kesukaanku, pikiranku langsung relax dan semua hal-hal menyulitkan langsung terlupakan.

Saat-saat bahagia itu pecah saat seseorang mendobrak masuk pintu kamar mandiku.

Seperti dugaanku dia adalah kakak peremuanku. Kagura nii-san. Dia suka sekali mengganggu hari-hari dan saat-saat tenang yang kualami.

Dan semua itu dia lakukan karna dia sedang sedih atau marah.

Dia akan meminta teman curhat, dan aku harus menemaninya semalaman sampai dia benar-benar puas meluapkan segala kemarahan dan kesedihannya.

Aku tidak diperbolehkan tidur maupun minum dan makan.

Aku berfikir dalam hati _Pasti gara-gara Sessomaru senpai lagi deh_ belakangan ini Kagura nii-san sering sekali berbicara tentang pacarnya itu.

Katanya Sessomaru tidak memperhatikannya, Sessomaru begini dan begitu. Capek sekali aku mendengarnya.

Tapi dugaanku salah. Ternyata Kagura nii-san tidak berbicara tantang pacarnya itu. Melainkan tentang sesuatu yang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Tapi dia berceloteh seperti biasa. Dia berbicara tentang topik yang berbeda namun, dia mencerocos seperti kereta tak ada rem seperti biasa.

Setelah medengarkannya berbicara selama 20 menit _non stop_ akhirnya dia kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Seiring dengan dirinya yang hilang dari tatapankuaku berfikir kembali _kapan dia bisa berubah_ tak kusangka akan memiliki kakak yang kerjaannya menindas adiknya terus menerus.

Waktu kecil aku sering dipermalukannya di depan semua orang saat aku masih TK. Kemudian waktu aku SD dan memiliki pacar dia membuat pacarku itu takut dan akhirnya putus denganku.

Tapi sesadis apapun dia padaku, aku tidak bisa membencinya karena dia adalah kakakku. Kudengar juga dari ibuku kalau saat kau masih kecil dan ibu pergi ke kantor, Kagura nii-san yang menjagaku, memberiku makan, memandikanku, menyuapiku makan sampai menggantikan aku_ popok. _Yang satu ini lebih tak perlu dibicarakan ya? #terkekeh

Dan kupikir hanya inilah yang dapat kulakukan. Mendengarnya ketika sedang sedih. Membantunya menyelesaikan masalah sampai mengurusi masalah priadinya.

Haah? Kok aku sampai nyerocos gini ya? Biasanya kau tidak pernah curhat dengan seseorang samapai segini jauh. Tapi tak papa lah yang penting bisa mengurangi bebanku.

Hari sudah malam dan sebaiknya aku tidur. Dari pada memikirkan temanku dan orang yang mengutitiku… #terkekeh kecil

Lebih baik aku menyiapkan untuk hari esok.

~Skip Time~

Yap sekarang kembali pada pagi yang cerah. Tiga orang yang mencurigakan kembali menguntit seorang perempuan cantik yang hendak pergi ke sekolahnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini bahkan sudah satu minggu mereka melakukan penguntitan ini.

Tapi hari ini tampaknya mereka hampir kewalahan mengikuti gadis itu. Gadis itu terus berjalan berbelok di jalan sini berbelok di sana. Dari jalan besar sampai ke jalan yang lebih kecil.

Sampai di suatu jalan kosong mereka kehilangan perempuan itu.

"Kemana dia?" tanya gadis yang satu.

"Aku tidak tahu" balas gadis yang satu lagi dengan wajah masam.

"Ya sudah mau gimana lagi?"

Karna sudah kehilangan target akhirnya mereka membatalkan rencana mereka dan kembali pada tugas masing-masing.

Ketika sampai di sekolah Kimichi tampak lemas, pengeliatannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Tapi semua itu terjadi bukan karna ia kurang tidur melainkan sehabis menabrak tiang lampu saat di jalan tadi.

Ia sempat melamun beberapa saat sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa da telah menabrak sesuatu.

Ia benar-benar sial hari itu. Ia dihindari oleh Kumisaki dan yang lainnya. Ia tidak melihat Miroku beberapa hati ini.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan semua pemikiran memusingkan itu mebuat dirinya bertambah lebih parah.

Kimichi yang terkenal karna kepintaran dan kerajinannya bisa tertidur di kelas, sangat pulas.

Mungkin sekarang ia mengerti juga, Ia kuga tidak tidur semalan karna memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

_Untuk hari ini mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di ruang kesehatan _pikir Kimichi lagi yang sebelum terlelap.

"Aku merasa tidak enak pada Kim-chan" sedih Hotori.

"Sama aku juga" tumpuk Kumisaki.

"Tapi apakah kita akan melanjutkan misi ini?" tanya Kagome.

"Sepertinya kita perlu memberitahunya tentang ini" jelas Kumisaki "Kalian tahu Kimichi sedang di mana?"

"Kurasa di ruang kesehatan," kata Hotori "tadi aku malihat Kim-chan berjalan ke sana"

Kemudian mereka bertiga melesat pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Mereka melihat seorang gadis sedang tertidur di atas ranjang paling pojok dan berjalan lebih dekat kemudian melihat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Benar orang itu Kimichi tapi sedikit tak percaya bahwa orang yang tertidur di sana adalah Kimichi. Karena selama mereka mengenalnya, Kimichi tidak pernah absen dari kelas.

Mereka tetap berbincang lamanya. Tanpa mereka sadari. Kimichi telah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Haaa!" Kagome tersentak kaget "Kimichi-san mengagetkanku saja"

"Sudah berapa lama kau bangun Kimichi?" tanya Kumisaki dengan wajah datar.

"Sejak kalian memasuki ruangan" jelasnya "Sejak tadi aku sudah bangun, bahkan tidak bisa tidur"

"Tapi.." Hotori menampakkan wajah canggung "Kim-chan baik-baik saja?"

Kimichi mengangguk "Yap!" berusaha duduk "Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir"

"Sudah tidak perlu lagi negoisasinya" kata Kumisaki memotong pembicaraan "Kami ingin meminta maaf dan penjelasan darimu Kimichi"

"Penjelasan?"

Kumisaki mengangguk diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentang laki-laki itu!"

Tanpa basa basi Kimichi pun menjelaskan semua. Mulai dari identitas laki-laki yang mereka maksud. Meskipun menurutnya itu tidak perlu, tapi ia tetap memberitahukan mereka supaya mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal lain lagi.

Tapi sebelum itu Kumisaki dan lainnya sempat meminta maaf karna telah mengikuti ia sejak seminggu lalu. Kimichi juga menceritakan perasaannya selama seminggu. Perasaan gelisah dan takut.

Karna mendengar hal itu Kumisaki dan Kagome juga Hotori tambah merasa bersalah. Tapi Kimichi mengisyaratkan untuk jangan merasa seperti itu. Ia malah berterima kasih karena telah menjelaskan semuanya tanpa perlu menutup apapun.

"Ternyata dia adalah pamanmu?" kata Kumisaki kaget "Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya paman actor"

"Ia.. Sepertinya banyak bagian dari Kim-chan yang perlu diselidiki deh" tambah Hotori.

"Hahahaha" lepas Kimichi "Tapi.. Kalian juga akan mendapat hukuman karena telah menguntitku"

Kimichi menatap mereka satu-satu kemudian tersenyum licik. Kagome dan lainnya merasa langsung merinding. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan. Sejak saat itu mereka berkata tidak akan menguntitnya lagi.

**OWARI**

Yap yang satu ini sudah selesai. Tapi masih ada lanjutannya lo. Ini cerita ONE SHOT.

Baiklah terima kasih sudah membaca.

Dan bagi yang sudah meriview di chap sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5 Studing

**The Flower**

**Fandom : Inuyasha**

**Tipe : Friendship**

**Character : Hotori & Kagome**

**Disclamer : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Hoho chapter 5 akhirnya update juga. Setelah beberapa minggu hiatus akhirnya The Flower kembali update dan muncul.**

**Yap tak perlu banyak bacot lagi. Selamat membaca. Don't like Don't read.**

**Please RnR**

**Chapter 5**

**Study**

Hotori Sameda sang nona laboratorium sedang bermain dengan alat-alat eksperimennya, ditemani dengan lagu kesukaanya,_ Namina no Regret_ karya _Scandal_. Kira-kira sudah lebih dari 3 jam sejak waktu sekolah usai. Ia masih bertengger di lab, saat Kumisaki memintanya menemaninya pulang, Hotori menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan hasil risetnya harus selesai hari ini. Padahal tinggal seminggu lagi sudah ujian kelulusan.

Sudah beratus-ratus kali bahkan berjuta-juta kali Kimichi bahkan Kumisaki menyuruhnya untuk belajar.

Hotori mengatakan "Sudahlah! Kalian tenang saja aku akan belajar jika sudah waktunya!" Hotori mengatakannya dengan wajah datar sambil melaksanakan risetnya sekali lagi. Ia berfikir dengan nilai IPA nya ia akan dapat lulus. Tapi, ada tiga kategori yang harus lolos batas minimal nilai. Hotori memang pintar-bahkan handal-dalam IPA. Ia menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hewan dan tumbuhan bahkan organ dalam makhluk hidup.

Meski sudah diberitau berkali-kali, ia tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia lebih mementingkan risetnya dari pada hal lain.

Sore itu, pukul 5, Hotori kembali melanjutkan risetnya ditemani oleh Kagome yang sudah bosan tingkat dewa menunggu temannya yang satu ini menyelesaikan risetnya. Ternyata merupakan hal buruk jika menunggu Hotori melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini. Pikir Kagome. "Hei! Hotori-_san_! Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di sini? Aku lelah dan bosan!" Keluh Kagome sambil memainkan bola bekel di atas meja.

"Sebentar lagi!" Balas Hotori sambil mata tetap di atas lensa objektif pada mikroskope. Kagome mendengus kesal.

"Kau berkata itu beratus-ratus kali tapi kau tidak kunjung selesai. Masa aku mesti kudu nunggu segini lama mati bosan sedangkan kau senang-senang dengan semua risetmu itu?" Kagome sudah naik pitam. Tapi ia masih menjaga sikapnya.

Hotori mengangkat kepalanya mengucek sebelah matanya yang gatal kemudian menatap Kagome dalam diam "Kalau kau bosan lebih baik kau pulang saja! Aku masih lama kemungkinan. Aku masih setengah jalan. Aku harus melakukan tes ulang dan pencatatan hasil. Seorang _saintis_ memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan hasil dari apa yang mereka cari!" Hotori berjalan mendekati lemari geser di ujung ruangan. Mengambil dua gelas kimia kemudian membawanya ke meja lab.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau adalah dokter handal!" Guman Kagome kesal. Hotori mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan kemudian meneteskan setetes cairan berlebel hijau ke sebuah cawan kemudian meneteskan cairan berlebel merah dengan menggunakan pipet tetes. 1 jam lagi berlalu. Ia menghentikan risetnya sebentar menatap Kagome yang sepertinya tengah tertidur dan berbisik

"Kagome, maaf aku membuatmu menunggu. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku tinggal menyusun hipotesis kemudian kita pulang!"

Hotori mengambil sebuah catatan di rak sebelah kiri dan sebuah pena kemudian mulai menulis. 15 menit kemudian, Hotori menyelesaikan hipotesisnya. "Ugh.." Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, melepas jaket labnya dan menggantungnya di lemari. Setelah semua beres, Hotori berencana akan membangunkan Kagome. Tapi tidak jadi karena Kagome sudah terbangun.

"Sudah selesai? Kuharap kau menjawab ya!" Kata Kagome sambil berjalan keluar lab diikuti Hotori yang mengekor di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, kota Tokyo tampak ramai seperti biasa. Banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang, orang-orang yang tengah berbincang, pasangan yang bermesraan, dan anak kecil yang merengek pada ibunya minta dibelikan mainan. Namun dari semua pemandangan itu, pandangan kita terpacu pada sepasang gadis yang tengah berjalan menyelursuri kota Tokyo yang malam itu bergitu ramai.<p>

"Jadi.. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kagome tanpa berbalik.

"Kemana? Memangnya kamu mau ngapain?" Hotori menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kagome.

"Ya makan lah! Aku sudah tidak makan selama berjam-jam. Apa lagi aku tidak makan siang tadi!" Omel Kagome kesal.

"Ahaha maaf Kagome-san, aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Baiklah kau mau makan di mana? Aku yang traktir!" Wajah Kagome tampak berbinar-binar. Cacing perutnya sudah demo minta dikasih makan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kagome mengangguk kemudian menarik Hotori ke sebuah toko kecil di dekat rumah Kagome. "Kau ingin makan di sini?" Tanya Hotori sambil mengamati papan nama toko tersebut. Tertulis _Waigon's Restaurant. _

Tidak tahu apa yang dibuat di sana, Hotori dan Kagome masuk ke dalam kemudian mencari tempat duduk. "Kau tau? Ini merupakan tempat yang paling kusukai. Makanannya enak-enak. Murah lagi!" Kagome menerima buku menu dari sang pelayan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hotori.

"Aku pesan.. Sup miso saja!" Pinta Hotori. Kagome memesan menu biasanya paket hemat ramen. Setelah selesai memesang dan mencatat pesanan, pelayan tersebut mengucapkan selamat sore kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja Hotori. Kagome sempat mengamati Hotori sesaat kemudian berkata.

"Hotori-_san_!" Panggilnya. Hotori menoleh "Em.. Sebentar lagi kan ujian, dan kudengar dari Kumisaki-_san_ kalau kau belum belajar, gimana kalau kita belajar bersama?" Kagome mengatakannya dengan hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Hotori.

Hotori sempat terdiam sejenak "Tidak!" Jawabnya tegas.

Kagome membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang ia tengar "He? Tidak? Kenapa?" Tanya Kagome sambil kembali memutar otaknya.

Hotori menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Kubilang aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau belajar! Suda kubilang aku akan belajar saat suda saatnya!" Jawab Hotori tegas.

"Tapi sekaranglah saatnya! Meski nilai IPA mu sempurna, kau tidak akan lulus kalau ketiga nilaimu yang lain tidak lolos batas nilai!" Kagome benar-benar naik pitam sekarang. Ternyata membujuk seorang Hotori akan memakan banyak tenaga rupanya.

Setelah percakapan yang tidak menyenangkan itu, keduanya tidak banyak bicara lagi. Sibuk memakan santapan di hadapan masing-masing. 15 menit berlalu, keduanya keluar dari restoran setelah membayar makanan mereka. Mereka melewati sebuah taman yang saat itu sangat sunyi. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari lampu taman dan suara jangkrik yang menghiasi keheningan dengan suaranya.

Kagome berjalan ke arah ayunan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia menduduki ayunan itu kemudian mengayunnya. Hotori melakukan hal yang sama "Kagome-_san_!" Panggil Hotori memecahkan keheningan. Kagome menyahutnya dengan gumaman kecil tanda siap mendengarkan. "Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Hotori pelan takut membuat Kagome marah.

Kagome menggeleng lemah "Tidak. Aku hanya banyak pikiran. Terutama padamu yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada pelajaranmu!" Kagome menatap Hotori dengan tatapan _evil. _Hotori tersentak kemudian dengan gemetar berdiri dari ayunan dan berjalan ke arah air mancur di tengah taman "Kau tau Hotori? Ini pertama kalinya aku punya teman yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan masa depannya!" Tambah Kagome lagi.

Hotori tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk "Aku hanya bilang padamu, jika kau mau berusaha sebagaimana pun rintangan yang menghalangmu, kau pasti bisa meruntuhkannya. Jadi percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan berlangkah maju ke depan" Kagome menunjukkan seulas senyum kemudian beranjak dari ayunan dan pergi dari taman diikuti Hotori di belakangnya.

Malamnya, setelah berganti pakaian santai, Hotori pergi ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di depan meja belajar, mengambil buku Sejarah dan membukanya. Ia mencoba untuk belajar kembali apa yang selama ini dijelaskan gurunya. Setelah 15 menit mencoba, ia meruntukkan dirinya _'Uugh.. Aku bingung. Susaah. Konsentrasiku buyar'_ Omelnya dalam hati. Ia melirik ke arah kasur. Di sana ada setumpuk kertas dan mikroskope juga sebuah pulpen.

Riset keduanya belum selesai. Padahal ia berniat untuk menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 3 hari. Tapi, itu semua tidak akan terwujud sampai ujian selesai. Ia memutuskan untuk belajar hal lain selain ilmu alam untuk persiapan ujian. Setelah 5 menit terdiam meruntuki diri sendiri di atas meja belajar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan riset.

Menit demi menit, jam demi jam, akhir waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Karena lelah, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Keesokan harinya, ia bangun sedikit lebih siang karena lelah. Bahkan hari itu ia hampir telat "Wow wow wow ada apa denganmu Hotori? Kau tadi hampir terlambat dan sekarang kau seperti tubu tanpa jiwa!" Kata Kumisaki sambil memakan _bento_nya.

Sambil sempoyongan ia berusaha untuk memasukkan sesendok nasinya ke dalam mulut. Bukannya masuk ke mulut tapi meleset terkena hidungnya. Kimichi dan Kagome yang berada di sana langsung tertawa melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu. Kimichi mengulurkan sehelai sapu tangan pada Hotori "Ini! Seka dulu nasi yang menempel di sekitar pipimu. Kau ngapain saja sih sampai kurang tidur?" Tanya Kimichi sambil membantu Hotori mengelap nasi yang berada di wajahnya.

"Aku.. Menyelesaikan riset keduaku" Jawab Hotori pelan. Kimichi mendengus. Kagome dan Kumisaki hanya menggeleng.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti dulu menyelesaikan risetmu? Kau harus belajar!" Kata Kimichi tegas.

Hotori membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk membangunkan dirinya "Aku sudah berusaha untuk belajar tapi aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Setiap belajar hal lain pikiranku selalu terpacu pada hal-hal lain yang belum kuselesaikan" Balas Hotori lemas.

Kimichi menghembus napas pelan "Coba tenangkan diri dulu. Fokuskan diri pada apa yang ingin kamu tekuni. Seperti kau melakukan riset, coba buat apa yang kau pelajari itu bagaikan pertanyaan IPA yang harus kau temukan jawabannya. Kalau sudah kau akan lebih mudah untuk belajar" Saran Kimichi. Hotori mengangguk pelan "Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita belajar bersama di perpustakaan?" Tanya Kimichi pada Kagome dan Kumisaki.

Tanpa ragu, Kumisaki dan Kagome saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum dan menggangguk setuju "Itu ide bagus. Mumpung ujian tersisa seminggu lagi, gimana kalau setiap pulang sekolah kita ke perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama? Bersama akan lebih mudah dari pada sendirian kan?" Unjuk Kagome semangat. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Ya ya itu benar. Akan lebih mudah jika kita belajar bersama. Bagaimana, kau setuju Kimi?" Tanya Kumisaki pada Kimichi. Kimichi mengangguk. Setelah itu, bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Keempatnya segera kembali.

Dengan melakukan apa yang disarankan Kimichi, Hotori berusaha untuk menyimak apa yang setiap guru jelaskan dan syukurlah lumayan dari materi-materi yang dijelaskan guru masuk ke otaknya.

**Pulang sekolah di perpustakaan**

Keempat gadis itu tengah mengerjakan berbagai soal dari buku mereka. Tampaknya mereka sangat asyik karena setiap seorang tidak mengerti, yang lainnya dengan senang hati akan menjelaskan "Baiklah, yang ini X - Y sama dengan..." Kimichi tampak sedang menjelaskan pada Hotori. Hotori menyimak baik-baik.

Di selang-seling perjuangannya, kadang kala ia merasa ngantuk dan bosan. Kadang-kadang juga konsentrasinya buyar. Ia hampir saja menyerah. Kumisaki dan Kagome berputar-putar perpustakaan untuk melihat buku-buku menarik. Mereka bosan kalau hanya disuruh menunggu Kimichi menjelaskan pada Hotori. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mencari buku atau novel yang seru.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Keempatnya masih bertengger di perpustakaan. Hotori tampak mengantuk-ngantuk sambil bertopang dagu di atas meja. Sesaat Kimichi menghentikan penjelasannya. Ia melirik pada Hotori "Kenapa? Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Kimichi.

Sontak Hotori terbangun dari tidurnya "Ah.. Ti.. Tidak kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" Kata Hotori sambil menyiapkan buku lain.

Kimichi menggeleng "Tidak. Kita sudahi untuk hari ini. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahatlah. Kau butuh banyak istirahat" Kata Kimichi sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ti.. Tidak! Kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya. Aku masih bisa" Hotori memandang Kimichi yang tengah memberesi buku-bukunya.

Kimichi menoleh pada Hotori "Tidak masalah. Kau tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri. Itu tidak baik. Kita lanjutkan lagi besok ya? Kau harus istirahat" Saran Kimichi sambil berjalan melewati Hotori.

Kagome berjalan mendekati Hotori "Ayo Hotori-_san_. Kita juga harus pulang. Kita makan di tempat kemarin, ya?" Ajak Kagome.

"Woo, boleh aku ikut?" Tiba-tiba Kumisaki numbrung. Keduanya menoleh keheranan "He? Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Kumisaki dengan nada tidak suka.

Kagome menoleh ke arah Kumisaki kemudian tersenyum " Oke. Tidak masalah. Kau boleh ikut dengan kami" Hotori ikut mengangguk kemudian mereka keluar dari perpustakaan dan pergi ke _Waigon's Restaurant._

* * *

><p>Hotori, Kumisaki dan Kagome tengah menyantap santapannya di <em>Waigon's Restaurant<em>. Malam itu suasana di restoran tampak sepi. Ketiganya memilih tempat yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Sambil sekali-kali melihat menerawang ke luar jendela restoran, Hotori sibuk menyantap ramennya.

Suasana tampak hening. Sampai Kumisaki memecahkan keheningan "Hei Hotori!" Panggilnya. Hotori menoleh sambil memakan ramennya "Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke taman? Sekedar _refreshing _aja"

Hotori tampak berfikir sejenak. Kagome menyela "Wah! Ide yang bagus tuh. Aku ikut deh!" Katanya semangat "Aku harus meristirahatkan kepalaku dari semua rumus-rumus dan hafalan yang bejibun itu" Kata Kagome sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kumisaku tertawa ringan "Kau semangat sekali. Gimana denganmu, Hotori?" Tanya Kumisaki kepada Hotori.

Hotori kembali berfikir "Ide bagus. Baiklah aku ikut. Itu akan bagus agar aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku" Kumisaki dan Kagome saling pandang kemudian tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bersiap. Besok kita akan pergi.. Ke pantai saja deh. Aku sudah lama tidak ke pantai! Gimana?" Tanya Kagome sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Hotori memiringkan kepalanya "Ke pantai?" Kagome mengangguk penuh semangat "Wah! Wah! Udah mau ujian saja kau masih saja mau ke pantai?" Tanya Hotori malas.

Kagome cemberut "Kan tidak masalah! Lagi pula ini hanya sehari saja kok!" Kata Kagome kembali berkacak pinggang dan membuang muka.

Hotori tertawa geli "Ahaha baiklah!" Hotori berpaling pada Kumisaki yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan tidak berguna antara dua kawan itu "Lebih baik kau hubungi Kimichi-_san_, Kumisaki!" Perintahnya layaknya bos.

Tanpa membalas, Kumisaki mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Kimichi. Sesaat kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya "Kimichi setuju! Besok ketemuan jam 10 di depan taman. Kita akan berangkat bersama dari sana!" Kata Kumisaki menjelaskan.

"_Haaaai_!" Balas Hotori dan Kagome bersamaan.

**~Keesokan harinya di taman~**

Kagome dan Kumisaki tengah berdiri di depan air mancur menunggu kedua temannya yang hendak ikut pergi ke pantai. Sekali-sekali Kagome memainkan air mancur itu dan mencelupkan kedua tangannya sambil mengeluh dingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang perempuan berlari kecil dari arah pintu taman. Perempuan itu mengenakan long _dress putih_ dengan topi lebar 3 cm dan membawa sebuah tas yang tidak bersar-besar amat "_Ohayou_!" Sapanya sambil menghampiri Kagome dan Kumisaki.

"_Ohayou_ Kimichi!" Balas Kagome dan Kumisaki bersamaan "Mana Hotori-_san_?" Tanya Kagome.

Kimichi mengangkat bahu "Aku tidak tau. Tadi pagi aku menelpon ponselnya dia bilang sedang beres-beres. Tapi, aku gak tau dia dimana sekarang!" Jelas Kimichi menyesal.

Kagome memegang dagu "Kemana sih? Udah jam segini nih! Masa dia belum datang juga?"

Tiba-tiba saja, dari telinganya sebelah kiri mendengar seseorang berkata sesuatu padanya "Siapa yang belum datang?" Tanya suara itu. Suara itu tampak mengerikan.

Dengan cepat Kagome berbalik. Dilihatnya Hotori berdiri di sana sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil. Ia mengenakan celana jins pendek di atas lutut dan sebuah kaos bergambar _Mickey Mouse_ "_Ohayou minna_. Maaf terlambat!" Balasnya ramah.

"Yap! Karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita segera berangkat" Ajak Kimichi sambil menepuk tangan. Semua mengangguk setuju kecuali Kagome. Ia agak takut dengan kejadian tadi.

Jarak antara taman dan pantai lumayan dekat. Jadi keempatnya pergi ke sana dengan berjalan kaki. Sesampainya di pantai, mereka mengambil tempat dekat tumpukan karang di bawah sebuah tebing besar. Dengan cepat-bahkan tidak dapat dilihat mata, lebay- Kagome membuka baju luarnya dan menampakkan baju renang bermotif _polkadot_.

Begitu juga dengan Kumisaki dan Kimichi mereka langsung melesat ke pantai seperti baru pertama kali melihat pantai. Kumisaki memakai baju renang berwarna biru laut dengan pita di tengah bra renangnya. Kimichi memakai baju renang berwarna _nila_.

"Hotori! Kau tidak berenang?" Tanya Kimichi sambil bermain air dengan Kumisaki.

Hotori balas berteriak "Tidak! Nanti saja! Aku mau ke sana dulu!" Kata Hotori sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukkan karang yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari mereka. Kimichi mengangguk.

"Ya sudah! Tapi jangan lama-lama! Kita bermain saja di sini!" Balas Kimichi singkat kemudian kembali bermain bersama Kagome dan Kumisaki.

Hotori melepas baju luarnya dan menunjukkan baju renang berwarna orange _polkadot_. Ia meraih jaket dari tasnya kemudian memakainya. Setelah memakai jaketnya, ia berjalan menuju tumpukan karang di tepi pantai itu.

Karang-karang di sana cukup besar. Jarang-jarang yang bentuknya kecil. Hotori melangkahkan kakinya melangkahi setiap karang yang ada di sana. Perlahan-lahan, ia melewati setiap karang-karang itu sampai ia melihat sisi lain dari pantai itu.

Bagian pantai itu berbeda dari pantai yang mereka tempati. Di sana lebih banyak terdapat pohon. Pasirnya lebih putih dan lembut. Hotori melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sana. Ia mengambil sekepal pasir. Saat ia mengambilnya, pasir-pasir itu langsung berjatuhan dari antara sela-sela jari tangan Hotori.

Ia tidak lama-lama di sana. Sebab Kagome sudah memanggilnya. Maka, tak perlu menunggu lagi, ia melangkah pergi dari sana. Sebenarnya, ia ingin lebih lama di sana, tapi karena teman-temannya memanggil makanya ia tidak bisa berlama-lama.

"Hotori! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Kagome setelah Hotori kembali dan bergabung dengan mereka di pantai.

Hotori berlari kecil menghampiri teman-temannya "Aku hanya sedang menikmati suasana!" Kata Hotori sambil mengambil bola di tepi pantai.

"Oke! Berikan bola itu padaku. Kita akan bermain bola bersama!" Kata Kumisaki sambil mengambil bola dari tangan Hotori.

Akhirnya, seharian penuh itu keempatnya menghabiskan waktu di pantai. Setelah puas bermain di air, keempatnya kembali ke pantai dan memakai pakaian luar mereka. Hotori merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet "Aaaah! Tubuhku retak semua!"

Kagome tertawa kecil "Maksudmu pegal? Sama juga denganku. Tapi.. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!"

"Hahah.. Aku sangat menikmati hari ini!" Timpal Kumisaki. Kimichi mengangguk tanda setuju "Jadi, besok kita akan kembali belajar? Tapi, jujur aku tidak terlalu khawatir masalah ujian" Balas Kumisaki sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet sebelah Hotori.

"Kau tidak akan mengkawatirkannya karena kau pintar!" Balas Hotori kesal. Ia menatap Kumisaki tajam dan Kumisaki membalas tatapannya.

"_Sa, iko_! Kita harus kembali sekarang. Matahari sebentar lagi akan turun" Kata Kimichi sambil mengambil tasnya. Ia mengisyaratkan Kumisaki dan Hotori untuk menyingkir dari karpet kemudian menggulungnya bersama Kagome.

Hotori menghampiri Kimichi "Jadi besok kita belajar di perpustakaan lagi?" Tanya Hotori lemas. Tubuhnya gontai membawa sebuah tas selempang yang cukup berat.

Kimichi mengangguk "Yap! Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau pelajari lagi!" Setelah selesai menggulung karpet, ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas kemudian keempatnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan pantai.

Keesokan harinya, Hotori dan teman-temannya kembali belajar di perpustakaan "Haaaaa! Capeek! Aku lelah, Kimichi! Kita sudahi dulu pelajaran hari ini" Kata Hotori sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tidak!" Balas Kimichi tegas "Kau baru saja belajar setengah jam dan kau bilang lelah?" Tanya Kimichi geram sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding yang berada di atas rak 5.

Kagome menghampiri Hotori kemudian menepuk bahunya "Siapa yang bilang kemarin ingin belajar lebih giat di ponsel?" Kagome bertanya dengan _evil smile_nya. Hotori mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan gemetar, ia meraih pensil dan bukunya kemudian mulai membaca.

"Bagus! Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" Kata Kimichi sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Siang itu pelajaran tidak terlalu lama, pukul setengah 3 siang keempatnya sudah pergi dari perpustakaan dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sama juga dengan hari-hari selanjutnya. Kadang kala, Hotori tertidur saat Kimichi atau Kumisaki menjelaskan. Kadang ia beralasan pergi ke toilet padahal ingin kabur dari sana namun dengan mudah dicegat oleh Kagome _'Huuh! Selama 3 hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang'_ Omel Hotori dalam hati.

Akhirnya, waktu ujian pun tiba. Hotori gugup setengah mati. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah belajar jika hendak ujian. Namun nilainya bisa dibilang pas-pasan dan sama sekali tidak ada perasaan gugup seperti ini. Kenapa justru jika ia sudah berjuang belajar, malah diserang kegugupan tingkat tinggi seperti ini. Selain belajar di perpustakaan, ia tidak pernah belajar sendiri.

Saat sedang serius memikirkan nasibnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya "Bagaimana persiapanmu, Hotori-_san_?" Tanya perempuan itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, cewek satu ini berasal dari kelasnya, kalai tidak salah teman dekat Kagome. Ah iya, Sango.

"Aah, Sango-_san_! Lumayan lah. Aku mendapat banyak bantuan dari Kagome dan lainnya" Kata Hotori sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tubuhnya tegang setengah mati.

Sango memegang dagunya "Enaknyaa, belajar bersama Kimichi dan Kumisaki. Tapi, jadi selama ini Kagome bersamamu, setiap pulang sekolah?" Tanya Sango sambil menatap Hotori lembut.

"I.. Iya. Ia menemani sekaligus membantuku belajar sedikit" Balas Hotori terbata. Setelah itu Sango tersenyum kepada Hotori dan berjalan pergi menuju ruang ujiannya. _'Yoosh! Aku sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk hari ini. Kali ini pasti aku berhasil'_ Kata Hotori semangat dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar bel berbunyi menandakan ujian akan segera dilaksanakan. Hotori memasuki ruangannya dan menyiapkan alat tulisnya _'Aku bisa. Aku bisa. Aku.. Bisa!'_ Kata Hotori dalam hati memberi semangat pada diri sendiri.

Ujianpun dilaksanakan setelah para guru membagikan lembar kerja dan soal. Hotori mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh begitu pula dengan teman-teman lainnya. Sesekali Hotori mengalami dalam beberapa soal, namun ia bisa mengatasinya.

Sudah berlalu 3 jam sejak ujian dilaksanakan. 3 mata pelajaran sudah ia kerjakan lengkap kecuali Fisika _'Aduuuh! Aku lupa menghafal rumus itu! Tapi sedikit masih kuhafal. Baik! Hotori, ingat baik-baik' _Ia bekerja keras untuk mengingat rumus yang jarang keluar dalam setiap tes yang diberikan sang guru.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan untuk mengerjakan IPA, kimia-biologi-fisika, tapi, kali ini ia agak buntu di fisika. Waktu tinggal tersisa 10 menit dan satu soal itu belum ia kerjakan. Hotori masih bingung mengerjakan soal itu, rumusnya belum ia ingat. Tinggal 5 menit tersisa.

Akhirnya, dengan semua ingatan yang ia ingat, ia mengisi jawaban tersebut dan selesai tepat waktu. Tinggal 1 peserta di ruangan itu. Ia kedua sebelum terakhir. Padahal sebelumnya, ia menjadi yang pertama kali keluar dari ruang ujian. Tapi, mau gimana lagi, karena sibuk dengan pelajaran lain terutama sejarah, ia menjadi kewalahan lupa menghafal rumus fisika.

* * *

><p>Ia melangkah gontai menuju kantin. Ia memesan seporsi <em>takoyaki <em>kemudian duduk di bangku paling ujung. Tempat biasa ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya "Hotori-_saaan_!" Panggil orang itu. Saat ia berbalik ternyata itu Kagome dan Kumisaki juga Kimichi.

"Ooh! _Hai_!" Balas Hotori sambil melambaikan tangan "Gimana ujian kalian?" Tanya Hotori saat ketiganya sudah duduk.

Kagome yang paling girang menjawab duluan "Sukses besar! Aku berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan lancar dan menjadi peserta yang keluar ruang ujian pertama!" Balasnya semangat.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

Balas Kimichi dan Kumisaki bersamaan dengan riang. Hotori kembali lesu "_Doushita_, Hotori?" Tanya Kimichi menyadari perubahan raut wajah temannya itu.

Hotori melahap _takoyaki_nya "Aku stak di fisika pada soal terakhir dan menjadi yang keluar, 2 sebelum terakhir" Balas Hotori lesu.

Kagome tertawa ringan "Tidak apa-apa! Keluar terakhir maupun paling cepat tidak masalah. Asalkan kau menjawab semuanya dengan serius dan tepat!" Kata Kagome sambil mengelus tangan Hotori lembut "Iya kan?" Kini Hotori tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar! Aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi saat ujian semester depannanti!" Balasnya semangat.

Keempatnya tertawa bersama kemudian memesan makanan mereka.

Semester depan saat hendak ujian, Hotori kembali menjadi Hotori yang dulu.

"Hotori! Kau harus belajar untuk ujian penentuan nanti!" Teriak Kagome dengan suara meleking. Hotori berlari menghindari kejaran Kagome. Kimichi dan Kumisaki hanya bisa menggeleng melihat sifat temannya itu "Sepertinya akan sulit untuk membujuknya untuk belajar pada kedua kalinya!"

Kimichi mengangguk "Kurasa begitu!" Balas Kimichi sambil mengelus pilipisnya.

"Hotoriii! Cepat berhenti!" Kagome kembali mengejarnya.

Ternyata membujuk seorang nona laboratorium seperti Hotori Sameda akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit.

**Owari**

**Yeaaay The Flower chapter 5 selesaaaai. Kemungkinan 2 atau beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat. Hm.. Saya butuh beberapa minggu untuk menyelesaikan chapter satu ini. Ia disebabkan karena faktor malas.**

**Yap! Apapun itu, ditunggu yaaa chapter 6 nyaa! :)**


End file.
